Letters To You
by DawnToSunset
Summary: A few letters between Sakura and Naruto when Naruto's out on a mission.


Dear Naruto,

Its summer here and it's hot and humid. My hair poufs up everyday, I swear I have to buy a new bottle of mousse every time I go to the grocery store. I spend the mornings in the shade of my porch, writing my letters to you and I spend the afternoons roaming the town and going to our favorite places, I'm on vacation so everyday is the same. Of course it's not the same, not without you at least. In the evenings I come back and sit on the porch and add news to my letters to you. I watch the fireflies buzz past and listen to the insects making noises. I used to be fine with them, even enjoy the sound, but now they annoy me. Their noises are the only noises loud enough to break through to me, and it disturbs my thoughts. I think of you everyday, and I pray for you to return safely. How is it going? Did you find the enemy camp? Tsunade paces in her room everyday and waits for messenger birds. You really worry her sometimes. How are Shikamaru and Neji? Ino and TenTen won't shut up about how much they miss them. I miss them too of course but when its 90 degrees out and your forced into the sun the only thing you want to think about is water or snow, not "Oh my gosh Sakura, I can't believe he hasn't written me back yet, doesn't he know how much I worry about him." I'm laughing just thinking about it, she really cares for him right? Well, that's all for now, I hope your doing well…I miss you.

Love, Sakura

Sakura,

Wow, I'm glad Shikamaru doesn't talk that much, my situation sounds far better than yours right now even though I'm sleeping in a tent and not a nice warm bed like yours. Oh sorry, I bet you don't want to be reminded of anything 'warm'. It's summer here in Suna too but the nights are chilly, I wish I would've packed some socks haha. I don't mind though, I love feeling the sand between my toes; it reminds me of the time we came here on a mission and went to the beach…those were fun times. During the days it's above 100 though, I think the lowest it's been was 98 degrees, talk about tanning weather. And yes, we found the enemies base yesterday so we've been on the move basically non-stop, right now we're taking a break to rest up and eat before we move in. You can't fight on an empty stomach right!? I wish I was home in Konoha right now so I could have some of Ichiraku's ramen instead of this instant kind. Better yet I'd love some of your ramen even though sometimes you burn the noodles. Everyone at camp here wants some homemade food, and I'm sure Shikamaru's missing Ino's homemade rice balls right about now, but other than that everyone's fine. I hope you're doing well, I promise to fight hard and come back safe and bring everyone home with me. I miss you too.

Love, Naruto

Dear Naruto,

That's good that you've finally found their base, maybe now you can come home. I know it's only been a few weeks but it feels like months to me. I'm no longer on vacation so now my days are filled with patients and IV's. I'm reduced to scribbling these notes to you at 12 am in the mornings. I don't mind though, I can't get to sleep anyways not with this hot weather…or knowing you're out there fighting somewhere. Everyone else is coming back from their missions; like Gai's team, they just came back yesterday. Rock Lee is in the hospital for a week because he pushed himself too hard…again. It seems they ran into some anbu from the hidden mist village…those guys are tough if they almost took out their team. Those are the ones you're tracking right? Be careful please, and don't push yourself, as much as I'd like to see you I'd rather you come back in one piece and not on a stretcher. Write back as soon as you can, I know I get to listen to the reports sent to Tsunade but I'd rather hear from you. Miss you.

Love, Sakura

Dear Naruto,

It's been a couple days and you haven't written back. What's wrong? Are you injured, or are you busy? We haven't received any letters for back-up so that means that everything is working out fine right? Please write back, I'm worried. Be careful, I miss you.

Love, Sakura

Dear Naruto,

We've just received a letter from your squad captain; he said you guys got split up during the attack. Even though he said the other side surrendered I can't help but worry about you. Can't my letters find you, or are you lost? If you get this, the Hokage says come back to Konoha and not Suna or any previous camps. If you can, look for Shikamaru on the way it seems he's lost as well. Everyone else is ok and is supposed to be coming back tonight. Please respond right away to this letter, we need to know what happened to you. If you don't respond in a day we'll send out search parties. Please be alright. I have faith in you, and I miss you.

Love, Sakura

Sakura,

I've only got a few minutes, so I'll tell you what happened. During the battle the enemies split us up into two groups to try and get the advantage, they did for awhile but then we retaliated with a few good moves. My squad got split up and Shikamaru and I ended up on the other side of the dessert by one of the few forests, I think its called Kaede forest? Well Shikamaru got injured while fighting so I forced them back and escaped with Shikamaru. I'm pretty sure we're being tracked so we're going to try and ambush them. We will be back home soon, back-up is not necessary so don't send them out. We know which way is home and I think we'll be there in 4-5 days if Shikamaru's plan works out, which I'm sure it will, with him being the genius he is. Don't worry I'll come home with Shikamaru and I'm sorry for not answering your letters sooner, I'm sure you've been going crazy with worry. See you soon, miss you.

Love, Naruto

Naruto,

Thank god you're alright, I almost had a panic attack for a second there. How badly hurt is Shikamaru, we have extra medic-nin we can send out, it's no problem. Please, contact us if anything goes wrong we'll get out there as soon as we can, Tsunade is sending out a couple to search for you guys just in case. Don't worry Naruto, you're not a burden or anything, we're doing this because we're your friends. Be safe, be smart and don't do anything reckless. Hoping to see you soon, I miss you.

Love, Sakura

Sakura,

I'm sorry we're not back yet; they called for back-up themselves and ambushed us. Please send help, I don't know how long we can hold them off. Now we're between Suna and Konoha, Shikamaru's already sent directions to granny. For once I don't know what the outcome is going to be, my chakras almost gone and our supplies are running out. If I don't make it back I want to be sure I'm able to tell you something. I love you Sakura, and I swear on my life that if I come back I will buy you the biggest ring you've ever seen and get down on one knee and ask you to marry me. But you have to promise me that if I don't make it back, you'll move on. Move on and marry someone else, Sasuke's always an option eh? As long as you live Sakura promise to never forget me because if I die here I will always watch over you and make sure you're happy. Miss you, and I love you.

Love, Naruto

Naruto, there are no 'ifs' about whether you come back or not, you are going to come back and when you do I will kiss you so hard that you wont have time to kneel down on one knee and ask me any questions. And when you come back I don't care if you make me a ring out of paper, I will marry you no matter what. Please hurry, I love you too, miss you.

A week passed after she sent that note and he still hadn't replied. Everyday she sent a note to him, reminding him of how much she loved her. Everyone had lost hope but Sakura remained faithful. One week after that note she received a letter on her doorstep; she opened the envelope and out fell a ring. It only had but two words on it; marry me.

AU: You can decide on whether Naruto died or got lost or came back because I just can't fully come out and write it lol. It can go either way. I hope you liked the story, be kind and R&R please. It's my first 'story' in awhile. Thanks, bye!


End file.
